


舌尖纹了玛丽亚

by Virapamil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: *普通娱乐圈演员设定/前偶像团体队友。一次异国的工作旅行。
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi





	舌尖纹了玛丽亚

1

飞机晚点了。

大约在原定的起飞前一个小时，机场发了广播，天气原因，老生常谈。

幸好这次行程不是特别赶，杂志封面到F城取景，顺便做个小型的专访，来回有大约接近三天的时间。经纪人在电话里说，假如拍摄完成得早，就当顺便给我放个假。她说这话时我还在公司健身房跑步，手机开了免提，碰巧濑名也在，坐在角落里抱着手机还嘲讽似的冷笑了两声。没想到我挂电话后没两分钟，他也接了一个，没开免提，因此我不知道对面说了什么，只知道他的脸色比刚刚做完一套平板撑加卷腹的时候还难看。他恶狠狠地瞪了我两眼，挂了电话。我跑得说不出话，眼神问他怎么了，然后他说，烦死了，还能怎么？跟你一块去F城呗。

这时间点，正好是我俩半年前一块演的电影上映前期，离正式宣传期还有大约一周。

眼下我坐在候机室柔软的沙发上，发呆。濑名倒是气定神闲地在我对角的沙发上玩手机。

我说：“哎，小泉，你别一直盯着屏幕看，对眼睛不好啦。”话音刚落，他瞥了我一眼，悠悠地放下手机，又从茶几上摸了一本时尚杂志放在腿上看。

“咱们好久没一起候机了，你就那么不想跟我聊会儿天？”

“平时没聊够？”他屈尊从杂志里抬头赏了我第二眼，“又不是见不着面。”

话虽这么说，但我还是挺想跟他聊聊。和濑名聊天是很有意思的事。我说的有意思不是讲他有多么搞笑，我是指这个过程：他的遣词用句，说话的语气。我也不清楚是不是有什么科学原理能解释这种现象。原先我们还在一个组合，我就经常找他聊天，半小时起步，没回神，时间就过去了。

现在还是见得少了。

我往沙发里陷了陷，朝他的方向瞟，没话找话。“你今天这件西装外套不错。”

“你说这个？”他指了指搭在扶手上的外套，“出门时随便抓了件。”

“品牌赞助？”

“不是，自己买的，”我站起来，走到他身边去，把衣服拎起来看。他挑挑眉，“怎么，你又看上了？”

“对啊，”我冲着他笑道，“借我试试，你不介意吧。”

他没反对，于是我欣然地往自己身上套。感觉得出是有些oversize的设计，但我比他肩宽，加上今天出门是一身休闲风，穿起来完全是不同的风格。

他大约是猜到我待会儿打算要穿这衣服登机了，看了我两眼，“还行，”也没等我问他好不好看，自己就说了，“待会儿记得还我。”说完又低下头看杂志。

这下我是真找不到话题了，总不能把他的墨镜也顺过来。我回到自己的沙发，迫不得已地拿起手机，开始粗剪早些时候随手拍的一些小片段。

我有拍vlog的习惯，一半是公司要求的：我不像其他同事，热度不高，所以有些时候还得自食其力；一半也是我自己想拍。没剪几个镜头，我的助理Mika就气喘吁吁地推门进来跟我说，小鸣我们可以去登机了，说完看着我身上的衣服发愣。我心里发虚，扣上墨镜笑着跟他打哈哈，“走啦走啦，”然后拽着他的胳膊闷头走出去。

路过大厅时我听到粉丝的呼声，我猜应当有人看出了我俩衣服的端倪。不过是一个很小的花招，小但有效，屡试不爽，我常常为此暗自得意。公司给我们订了不同的座位，与所谓咖位待遇倒无关，是我们俩家庭背景不一样。濑名是一个很挑剔的人，自费升舱不过是小事，早在我和他还是同组合的时候我就常常见识。

飞机飞到中途我去找他，见他卸了妆敷着面膜躺靠在座位上看电影。我敲了敲墙，他才看见我，摘下耳机问我怎么了。

“我本来以为你在睡觉。”

“正有这个打算。”他坐起来，把脸上有点发干的面膜揭下来。

我把外套搁在他座位边，“喏，你的衣服，我放这儿啦。”他瞥了一眼。

“叫助理送来就是了。”

“让他多睡会儿嘛。”我笑咪咪地说，“况且那孩子有时候冒冒失失的，万一打扰你睡觉，你还不得凶他呀。”

“哪儿那么夸张。”他好笑道，“你自己倒不怕打扰我。”

“我脚步多轻啊，你又不是不知道。”

他一梗，从包里拎出眼罩卡到额头上，对着我的笑脸挥手赶人：“……行了，别在这儿待着烦人，我是真要睡了。”于是我也不跟他多贫，转身出了头等舱。

座位周围睡倒了一大片，Mika在我旁边强撑着眼皮打瞌睡。见我回来，立刻站起来，让我坐到窗户边去。我朝他噤声，小心翼翼压低声音说，“不是让你去里面睡不用等我吗。”

“杏姐说你睡觉浅，坐过道肯定睡不好。”

我有点动容，因为我是很害怕给别人添麻烦的类型。我的这个助理小我几岁，我始终当他还是小孩子，总对他诸多照顾。他上班不久，刚好错过了我能和濑名坐同个航班的那些日子，所以不知道这些常在飞机上发生的小动作。今天的事件我还没跟他解释，但想想看，好像也没什么可解释的，有没有下一回还两说。想来想去不如装傻，不问不提得好。

我落座后他终于踏实睡下了，我却不知怎的睡意全无。拿出手机后，我发现因为一直忘了退出剪辑软件，这会儿电量已经告急，在我拍了几张照片后，它就彻底熄火了。没办法，我从包里拿出DV，幸好这回电量充足，我端着它怼在窗口拍了一会儿。

后来不知几点，我还是睡着了，醒来时飞机正在降落，等落了地，走出航站楼，我发现F城下起了小雨。出机场时我又看到濑名，戴着墨镜披着那件外套，站在一辆SUV边上摆弄手机，他的助理站在一边拿包，经纪人则上前和司机吵着什么似的。我凑过去：“怎么了？”他压下墨镜看了看我，“没怎么，车少一辆。”我俩正说着，他的经纪人回来了，还气鼓鼓的，“说是来接我们那辆，下雨，追尾了，来不了了，这算怎么回事啊……”

这也是我曾经的经纪人，姓山下的，我对她笑笑，劝道：“别生气呀，姐，这不也没办法么，要不你们坐这辆，我这边人少，可以打车……”

“不是你的问题。”濑名打断我，和山下交换了一下眼色，后者皱着眉头叹了口气，说道：“我叫他们无论如何再开一辆来……”“算了。”濑名摇摇头，指着这辆车问，“我们这些人，这辆能坐下么？”

“也许……硬挤的话，说不定可以吧……”Mika打量了一下车，毫无底气地说。

“那先试试，可以就一辆车走。”濑名最后拍板。于是打开后备箱，把几个大箱子摞进去，我和他坐到最后排，被两个小箱子夹住，几个工作人员和余下的行李一起挤在中间，最后倒也确实关上了车门。

实话说我觉得很惊讶，因为濑名在我的印象里不像是会忍受这种拥挤的人。车子从机场开出，我盯着他侧脸出神，悄悄思考他究竟是什么时候转的性。大约注意到我的目光，他皱眉瞥了我几眼，我只好把视线挪开。然而挪开也没别的地方好去，故意不看反而显得别扭。我们俩离得太近了，即使并非出于本意，我还是清楚地看见了他手机上的内容。

他在看一些时尚活动的预告。

我压低声音问他：“你要参加啊？”

“嗯？不是。”他也小声回我，“这个活动档次，山下应该不会接给我。”说完他刷刷几下翻到结尾，然后保存网页，发送出去。我看到收件人名字立刻就明白了。那是公司前年招的一个后辈，童模出身，男团出道。因为和濑名关系匪浅，所以我也有所耳闻，内部传闻说他打算单飞转型，回归时尚圈。正想着，濑名忽然转头，眼神警惕，正对上我的眼睛，我下意识往后一咧。

“盯着我干什么。”他问我。“你有话想说？”

“没有。”我摇摇头，“我刚刚走神了。”

他半信半疑地看看我，见我不像在说谎，又把头低下去。

“无聊就玩手机。”

“我手机没电了。”

他又抬头看我，用一种比刚刚更加怀疑的眼神。我从口袋里摸出手机，按下开机键给他看。毫无反应。他这才相信，同时摆出一脸有气没处发泄的低气压模样，朝前头问道：“离酒店还有多远？”Mika原本在打瞌睡，被这一句吓得直接清醒。山下同司机聊了两句，转回头来跟我们说，大约还有十分钟。

2

十分钟后我们在酒店办了入住。濑名的房间在我楼上，出电梯时我听见他嘟嘟囔囔地跟我说，手机记得充满电。声音不大，以至于我闻声回头，电梯门正在合上，我错过了他的表情，甚至怀疑刚刚是不是幻听。

我到房间的第一件事就是连上充电器，打开手机，切了定位。天已经放晴了，雨云正在散去，依稀可以见到一点夕光从云的间隙离漏出来。我对着阳台拍一张照片，发了ins，然后就丢开它，扑倒在酒店柔软的床铺上，开始放空自己。

我的经纪人杏是凌晨才到的F城。我睡的半梦半醒，被她一通电话叫起来，看看表才三点钟。没办法，行程上安排要一大早去博物馆取景。我挣扎着爬起来，洗洗脸，摸两件衣服套上，打开门，就见她风尘仆仆地站在我房间门口等我，估计是刚放下行李就跑过来。

我朝她笑笑，她上下扫了我两眼，判断这是能出去见人的行头，“走了。”说完拉着我就去等电梯。

“啊，说起来，现在离说好的时间还早吧？”

“车已经在楼下了。”她说，“这次资源很重要，你要表现得积极一点，给对方留下点好印象。”

我的意识还有点迷糊。“叮”的一声，电梯门开了，我看到濑名也站在里头，忽然一个激灵。他穿了一件长外套，里头深色的打底，还搭一条薄围巾。除看时我还没觉出不对，然而一进电梯，我就立刻后悔自己怎么穿着九分裤和羊绒衫就出来，还露着整个脚踝。是真的冷，我高估了F城凌晨的温度。濑名看见我，脸上露出一个不屑又无奈的表情。我没有说话，他随手扔给我一个瓶子，外面有一层棉垫，里面灌了整杯热水，大约是他原本打算带着御寒用的。

“给我了？”我这会儿脑子转不动。

“当然不是，回头记得还我。”

“不是……我的意思是，你用什么？”

他挑挑眉：“我穿得比你厚。”说话间转头看了一眼杏。

电梯到一楼，他没再理我，大步流星地走出去，衣摆还带点风。杏压低声音跟我说：“人是挺好的，但他是对我有意见？”我笑着摇摇头：“肯定不会，他是没搞懂情况。”

我们的拍摄地不同，这次终于也没乌龙，两辆车一前一后等在门口。我们到时，前一辆门刚关上，正准备出发。Mika靠着车门口犯困，杏喊了他一声，他才惊醒。

F城清晨的人实在少，也许是因为上班时间普遍晚些。车门不知哪里有一些漏风，脚下凉飕飕的，我在车上一路拿水瓶捂脚脖子。杏夹着手机跟人打电话，不是我熟悉的语言，所以只能听个大概，大约是确认面采的相关事宜。电话持续了十分钟不到，她挂了电话，我问她是不是关于采访的，她点点头。

“什么时候？”

“说不好，这几天看天气安排。”她忽然想起什么，一拍额头，从包里掏出一叠递给我，“啊对了，这是我昨天去机场前在公司打的提纲，后续改动不大，我拿笔标了，你先看看。”

我打开纸，上面罗列了一些问题，大多关于我的一些从业经历，个人生活之类的。我看着看着，忽然反应过来，“咦，不是和小泉一起采啊？”我问她。

她一愣：“当然不是？你们……”说到这里却顿了顿，“……你们要上不同的版面，咱们是副册。”

我心里立刻笑起自己，天啊，我刚刚在想什么？他是男主角，我最多排到三号，杏给我争取来这个资源已经足够努力了。

于是我低下头，开始琢磨这里面哪些问题可以略微提一提濑名。我们俩认识得时间不短了，素人时就有的交情，至于深还是浅，见仁见智罢了。琢磨了一会儿，我把纸搁在膝盖上，掏出手机拍了一张，给濑名发过去看。

——采访流程好长……

——你的有我这么多么？

他半天没有回我。我搁下手机，车子开到地方，我下车准备去化妆。他的消息忽然进来。

——没。

——3～6、8、13～15，这几题，不要随便答，让经纪人帮你准备。

我一边走路一边看一边笑出声。杏看看我，“看什么这么好笑？”

“没什么，有人给你增加工作量。”我把手机举给她看，然后看她满脸“这人就是对我有意见吧？”的表情，笑得更快乐了。

3

我的外景拍很快，本来就不用几张，又要赶着开馆时间离开。摄影师人很不错，会举着相机递给我看样片，询问我的想法，只是碍于语言不通，我们交换意见的过程看起来就像某种原始部落的祈雨仪式。热水变成温水，被我借着取暖喝了个干净。到拍摄结束，我端着杯子找博物馆的工作人员，想问问哪里可以再灌些热水，然而不知道是不是F城风俗里从来没有喝热水的习惯，还是我临时抱佛脚学的几个单词太蹩脚，总之工作人员看着我一头雾水，好在摄影师听懂了，拿走我的杯子交给工作人员，不一会儿又还给我。我打开一看，竟然是一杯热咖啡。

我抱着咖啡回到车里，杏把采访大纲甩给我，一脸想生气又自知理亏，所以气不起来的委屈表情，话也不说一句。不得不说，濑名到底经验丰富，知道哪里藏着陷阱，可以拿来做文章。我夸了她半天，什么天下第一好的经纪人啦，勤奋又努力全世界最可爱啦，然后又朝她撒娇，说我刚刚冻得要命，她才没好气地丢给我一个白眼。“谁让你穿这么少！”说完，她表情缓和了许多。

下一站是公司租好的摄影棚。按理说这类回国也能拍，但拍摄人员还是刚刚那一班，一看就是团队太贵，公司不压榨一下觉得亏，所以顺便再拍点棚内景。我抱着稿子默记，一直到棚里，造型师上下打量了我几眼，然后从几套配好的衣服里拎了一套颜色最夸张最drama的拍到我身上，叫我马上去换。我拎着衣服，感觉在他充满期待的炙热目光下，自己活像个长了东方面孔的小白鼠。换好了衣服，接着改妆，进棚，一套造型折腾下来，大半个上午也快过去了。

濑名泉过来的时候，看见的就是我整个人没精打采，靠在椅子上，被两个化妆师摁着改妆的狼狈样子。

他的团队明显看起来比我这班贵多了，至少化妆师在我边上打开箱子，目光所及之处，看到的化妆品就高出了我自己日常能负担的平均价位。造型师在衣架子上挑衣服，他在我旁边坐下，闭着眼养神，看得出也是一脸疲惫。我手里还抱着他的杯子，热咖啡我嫌苦，没多喝，抿了两口吊命而已。于是我伸手过去，杯子捣了捣他胳膊。他看我一眼，我说，怎么啦，物归原主嘛。

“……这个不急。”

我手没放下，没过多久，他意识到事情不对，又坐起来。这类活动公司配了跟拍，这类花絮说不好会被公司剪一剪，塞在哪个特典碟片里。这种时候，自然是要多展现一下同事之间温情和睦的画面。他想了半秒，然后伸手把杯子接过来。

“怎么是……”他看到了里面深棕色冒着热气的液体，皱起眉头。

“嗯哼，特地给你留的，贴心吗？”

他没说什么。打开盖子喝了一口。他可能早就对咖啡因脱敏了吧，我猜。

后面的工作乏善可陈。下午四点收工，我给Mika放了假，让他不用理我，在酒店附近随便转转吃点东西什么的，然后自己关在房间里，拉上窗帘补觉。

等我一觉醒来，外面天已经黑了。这一觉满打满算睡了四个小时。我走到露台上，天已经黑了，不同于国内，在F城的晚上九点，城市上空竟然可以看得见星星。我对着星星发了一会儿呆，然后突然想起来，跑回房间里打开DV，准备补录一段从睡醒到阳台的vlog。

“真的很漂亮……你们看。”

我拍了一会儿天空，发现摄像头拍不出星光的效果，有点烦躁，于是只好拍一拍夜幕下，城市里星星点点的灯光。

正在这时候，我忽然听见敲门声。

“谁呀？”我端着DV折回屋，顺手从床上捞起手机划开，瞥见几条未读消息，发信人是濑名。我心里动了动，门外传来的不是别人，正是他的声音。于是我也不看消息了，把手机揣进睡衣，跑过去开门。

“怎么不回……”他皱着眉头，话说到一半，看见我手上的DV，生生又把话憋了回去。

“我刚醒，没看手机。”我看了一眼手上，“哦，我在录像。”

“……算了，”他说撇撇嘴，“你先录，回头再说。”

“别啊。”我赶紧停了录制，放下机子，“你说，我等会儿弄。”

他沉吟了一下，左右看了看，“进屋再说。”

我把他让进屋子。原本我的行李箱就散在地上，回来时太累了没收拾，箱子上堆着我穿过的衣服。床铺乱糟糟，被子也没叠。他倒是对这乱象视若无睹，抬腿跨过障碍仿佛迈入无人之境，我猜恐怕他的房间比这好不到哪里去。

“我白天不好说清楚，关于采访的事。”他说，“你经纪人给你看过稿子了吗。”

“嗯，改过了。”我走到桌前，把矿泉水整瓶倒进电水壶，“你想再审一遍？”

“别用这种语气，我又不是非要管你的事。”他说着，从手机里调出一个备忘录，交给我看，“喏，这个。”屏幕上是我发给他的照片，上面圈出一个问题。

——在你职业生涯中，对你影响最深的前辈是？

“这种题没必要特意提我，最好换一个德高望重的前辈。不说以后能不能有机会搭上线，至少是个表现自己品味的方式，你提提，媒体也有得写。”

我对着他的手机沉思。实话说，有些时候，我觉得他想得要比我多得多，也功利得多。但我总是觉得，世事并非总是如他所想的这样复杂，

“假如我说的是实话呢？”

我看着他的眼睛说出这句话。不出所料，他愣住了，表情一下子变得很难看，皱起眉头，下意识地转头看了桌子上的DV，它现在确实并没有拿在我手里。

“你……认真的？”

热水壶里隆隆作响，他的声音显得很轻，没什么底气，是真的困惑，不太理解这种局面。我没点头，也没摇头，只回给他一个“你说呢”的表情。他又陷入思索了，八成在想我是不知脑子哪根筋搭错，总不能是真的在思考自己干过什么足以影响我职业生涯的事吧？反正是，过了好一会儿，很长一会儿，到热水壶的声音戛然而止，屋子忽然又归于安静，他才说：“你当我多事了吧。”说完就准备走。

“嗳。”我在他身后叫住他，“那我还改不改？”

“你看着办。”他扔下这句话。话音刚落，门就在他身后合上了。

4

第二天仍要早起，不过时间不那么仓促。早上刷牙的工夫，杏敲开了我的房门，风风火火地把冒热气的早饭和暖足贴仍在桌子上。我一嘴白沫地从卫生间探出头。

“你带没带长袜子？没带我和MIka现在出门去分头给你买。”

“带了带了，”我赶紧回她，是怕她真的回立刻扭头冲出去，“但是，小杏呀，倒也不用这么拼命吧……”

“昨天，”她说，“我跟那个前辈碰上之后，聊了聊，忽然觉得我作为经纪人，没有照顾好份内的艺人，是真的很失职。这样不行，所以我昨晚反思了很久，”

“哪个前辈？山下姐？”

“不，是濑名前辈。”

“哦。那你不用把他的话太当回事。我跟他……也不一样。”我说，“再说了，哪里有比你更称职的经纪人呀！谁敢说你失职我就跟谁生气！”

她难得没对我夸张的演作出反应，搞得我不由地思考，濑名到底跟她说了什么？

“好啦，你吃饭了吗？小Mika呢？一起来吃吧，我饭量很小的。”

她这才回过神，扭头去找Mika了。趁她离开，我飞快地吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，从行李里翻了一身厚衣服套上。

今天的外景轻松了很多，杏给拍摄团队叫了咖啡，大家的心情都不错，有说有笑的。中午收工吃了午饭，下午是露天外景的采访。我对自己的速记能力引以为傲，采访的内容背了七七八八。结果那个让濑名昨天晚上特地跑来找我的问题，还有诸如这般的零零碎碎的七八个小问题，直到最后也没提到。幸好没出什么别的岔子，面采结束，又补了几个镜头，到收工时候差不多临近晚饭了。搁在国内，这种时候恐怕得整个团队一块吃顿饭，但是在这儿，摄影师造型师，还有林林总总的勤杂工，大家下了班就失踪，应酬不必搞，倒也省事。我和杏还有Mika决定三个人一起去吃点东西。坐在车里我给濑名发了个消息，问他晚饭后还有没有空，要不要一起出去逛逛。没过一会儿他就回了。

——又要拍素材？

我乐了。“对呀，毕竟这么顺利，结束的早。说来你不用给其他人捎一点伴手礼吗？”

我们找了个家庭小餐馆，点了披萨和意面，等菜的时间，濑名又回给我消息。

——可以，几点。

“吃完饭嘛，等你回宾馆，左右我晚上都有空。”

饭吃到一半，杏接了男朋友电话，不晓得是不是最近在吵架，脸色之差，吓得Mika直问我是不是干脆打包回去接着吃，不然砸坏店里的餐具赔不起。

幸好最终有惊无险，以杏订了连夜回国的机票收场。

我回到宾馆，卸了妆洗了澡，检查DV的电量。不知道为什么，隐约有种要赴约会的紧张感。头发还没吹干，濑名发消息说他回宾馆了，现在去吗？我说不急，你换身衣服歇歇，半小时后我们酒店前台见。

我在前台看到他。不光是他，还有两个便衣保镖，脸熟，都是老同事了。我没化妆，他也没，但毕竟要拍视频，所以抓了抓头发。戴了口罩遮脸。我们俩彼此一照面。我就被这种奇怪的默契逗乐了。他是显得不耐烦，毕竟我摄像头怼着他。

实际上，这个时间，还在营业的店不多了。但明天就要回去，收拾行李之类的琐事太多，逛也逛不好。我们穿过街道，周围都是陌生的面孔，便衣站得很远。我生出一种错觉，就像高中男生放学后结伴去游戏厅似的。但实际上，我们俩都缺失这样的生活体验。因为他年少成名，而我不爱去游戏厅。

我们晃进一家手工银饰店。我一眼相中一串做旧的银色手链，两头是棕黑色的绳结。漂亮，干净，细看又很精致。我问濑名好不好看，他点点头，于是我二话不说买下来，让店家包好，然后转头塞进还在挑东西的濑名手里。

“给你的。”我说。

“啊？”他愣了一下，“我还以为你自己想戴。”

“不喜欢？”我把脸藏在DV后面。

“干嘛啊你……喜欢是喜欢……”

“这不就得了。”

他拿我没辙，这样就好。我喜欢这种现在这种状态。我们逛完出来，又进一家中古店。我看到一整个箱子的老戒指就走不动道了。有些是真古董，有些一看就是仿的，但做工还不错。我挑了一会儿，挑中一枚仿得很好的铜色纽带纹指环，戴在手上看了好半天。

“喜欢就买。”濑名在边上看，“这个应该不贵。”

“嗳，小泉。”我看着戒指说，“要不，这个你送我吧。”

“为什么？”

“过几天就是我们俩认识十五年的纪念日了呀。”

我从面前的镜子里瞥见他吓了一跳，嘴张了张，半天挤出一句。

“……你怎么还记得这个。”

我乐了：“啊，我看到过粉丝算的啊。”

这个回答令人心安很多，他的表情稍微平缓了一些。

“嗳呀，算了。”我说，“那，你就当作补给我生日礼物吧，怎样？我可刚买了手链送你的。”

他笑了一声，“什么毛病啊，哪有生日送人戒指的。”潜台词是我们还不到某种关系。

“投其所好嘛。”我说晃了晃带着指环的食指，“装饰戒指而已。”

他看了看我的眼睛，我的DV放在包里，眼神真诚，不像在做戏。“你真的很喜欢？”他问我。我说对。

他拿着戒指去了柜台。我从包里把DV拿出来，悄悄录他的背影。此刻镜头里的他，没有刻意地展现什么，骨子里却透着一股子气质，果然是天生要吃这完饭的人。我悄悄地拍，然后在镜头里看到他视线的下一秒，利索地关上，收起机器，假装无事发生。

他眉头又皱了起来，一股子被算计了的，恍然大悟、气急败坏又无可奈何的样子。

我们走出门，我把用绒布包好的戒指收进包的夹层。

“不戴吗？”他问。

“嗯，过几天吧。”

他欲言又止，我猜他一定又想起了刚才那番关于“纪念日”的说法。但他没有问出口，那就无所谓，随他吧，我这样想。

5

最后一天我反而很早就醒了。没有依靠闹钟，是被清晨从窗外飘进来的，冷而湿润的空气唤醒了。

工作的几天放晴，偏偏赶路的日子阴雨连绵，不知道该不该算天公作美。

回程的路又是我和Mika两个人。去机场的路上翻看社交账号，看到杏一连串工作相关的动态，不由地摇了摇头，把手机又合上。濑名比我早到，大件的行李已经托运了，他一个人坐在VIP候机室里翻时尚杂志，

Mika在帮我值机。我坐到濑名旁边，凑过去跟着他看美妆版。他察觉到我，下意识往反方向咧了咧。

“你干什么。”

“看杂志啊。”

“就这一本吗？”

“嗳呀，你这人……好小气啊。”

我嘴上这样说，却没有恼。毕竟我会这样做，很大程度上就是想看他这种反应。我站起来，准备去架子上再拿一本，余光一扫，正扫见他手腕上戴着我昨天买给他的手链。

奇怪。

不知为何，心里忽然有种慌张的感觉。

我拿了杂志，却没有再翻看的心思，而是走到一个离他有些距离的坐下，把杂志放在腿上，眼神控制不住地去找他那只手。

远远地，他抬起头看看我，叹了一口气：“这次又准备顺走我什么东西？”

“啊？啊……”我回过神，“没有……我在想，你现在就戴上了啊。”

“戴什么？”他也愣一下，然后反应过来，举起手晃了晃，“你说这个吗。”

“嗯。”

“不然呢？”

“我以为你会到等会儿下飞机再戴。”我说。

“为什么。”他问我。

我被问住了。是啊，为什么。为什么？难道这不是心照不宣的，不是约定俗成的？要我直白地把话挑开？那也太没意思了。太奇怪了，

我沉默了一会儿，他见我答不上来，暗暗地笑了一声，好像赢了我什么似的，继续低下头翻他的杂志。

我觉得恍恍惚惚的。广播里传来登机的通知。手机响了，Mika发信息来叫我。我看到濑名起身，放下杂志，整理好衣服，扣上墨镜，准备出门。

“可是啊……”我跟在他后面，轻轻嘟囔了一句。“……可是，我现在没在拍了？”

可能是我声音太轻，他没有听见吧，总之是没有回应。登机口吹进来的风有些冷，我裹了裹衣服，感觉胸前有些硌。我忽然想起，是我早上出门时，鬼使神差地，把那枚他买我的戒指，放在左边的衬衫口袋里了。


End file.
